


Flower of Rope

by lazy_bird



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Abandoment Issues, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, BDSM, Barduil - Freeform, Barduil secondary ship, Bondage, F/M, First Person Narration, Internship, Kiliel main ship, M/M, The Hobbit AU, art world, change of apperiance, kiliel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: When Tauriel was six years old, she discovered that she couldn't trust men.Her father abandoned her and her first love humiliated her.No more.She would never trust another. Only herself.When Tauriel enters an art internship at the other side of the world, not only she discovered how rich Gondor is but what lurks in the shadows--a BDSM shop named The Black Arrow.When she thought she didn't want to enter such a place again, a guy from her internship asks for help in order to complete his art project... that has to do with The Black Arrow.Join this girl in this unwanted adventure where she has to come face to face with the realization that her fears bounds her more than mere rope.





	Flower of Rope

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kiliel fic!  
> So, they have accents and different ethnicities and skin colors and body types!  
> I hope I don't disappoint!  
> Enjoy!

I always found comfort in the sound of the seatbelt being pulled over my body, how the strap hugged it—how it went between my breasts and the sound of the tongue as it enters the buckle. It makes me feel _safe_. Like an embrace from a loved one…

I remember how my father used to pull the seat belt when I was a child. I barely can recognize his face after so many years… after he abandoned me and my mother for an ex-lover, but his smile is one of the few the fragment that remains.

“Safety first.” He would smile and kiss my forehead. That was the day I learn that love equals securement as he tried his best to keep me from squirming in my seat. 

Another fragment was the auburn hair as the sun and wind caressed it when we would play outside, in the back yard. I can’t remember how his voice sounds but I bet it is deep but soft, like my favorite male actor. I also remember his hands and arms. How tight they would hold mine when crossing the streets, or at the mall and how he would pick me up and hug me tightly as I try to escape, laughing.

“I can’t believe you would do this to your only daughter!” yelled mom, tears running down her face.

My father was giving her his back, his red hair the shade of muddled maple leaf. I was only six at the time so I couldn’t understand why mom was yelling at dad when they were smiling this morning. 

“I can’t let this opportunity go…”

My mom scoffed and wiped her tears with force. “I could've handle a divorce! We knew we were never going to last! But leaving your daughter? How selfish can you be?!” She yelled again. 

“Lower your voice.”

“I do what I want since that’s what hour doing!” He faced her but I couldn’t read his expression. My child mind limited my perception on complicated adults. “If you walk out that door, you will be exiting her life for good.” 

I felt dad walking towards me and I ran to my room. I buried my tiny body in the sheets and waited for him. I waited for my dad to come in and give me a kiss. If he was leaving, surely it wasn’t forever. He loved me because I was his precious daughter. 

 His heavy footsteps reached my door but continued towards his room, not even pausing for a second. Then I heard the wheels of a suitcase rolling on the floor, getting fainter and fainter. I could hear my mom sobbing downstairs, followed by the slam of the front door.

That night I learned two thigs as my heart was crushed.

One, men were despicable and that one should never trust them and two, that the only person you can rely on and feel secure is oneself.

I walked down the stairs and hugged my mother, who was sitting on the couch. She was surprised to feel me and tried to smile and told me some cheap excuse but my gaze told her to stop.

“We don’t need him, mommy.” I couldn’t understand why my mother cried harder when I said that when all I wanted was to make her see that we were going to be alright. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” 

She hugged me and I felt secure in her arms. “Oh, my little flower,” she sniffled and caressed my hair. “You’re so strong.” When she said that, I thought she was proud of me so I smiled but in reality, my mother was very afraid.

I continued my life like nothing happened. That morning, mother made breakfast and I was already dressed for school. We heard the radio on the way and I hugged her good bye. Everything was as it should be. No more tears and no more of that man that didn’t have his priorities straight. Who needs someone like that in their life? I sure didn’t and neither did my mother.

The years passed and I finished high school, I made some friends and I graduated. My mother had met a few men during those years but (surprise! surprise!) none stuck until she found the one who stayed for three years. He was nice and even though I never called him father, I tolerated enough him since he made mom happy.  

But I never got beyond that. Why get close to someone that would eventually leave? I respect my mom for still believing in love so I never said anything but she could tell that something was “wrong" with me. I guess she didn’t have the energy to talk to me about it and I never tried to explain myself. I was my own person and stubborn one at that. 

One time she said something that made me scoff. We were on our way to my high school graduation and I could see the ring in her finger. She noticed and smiled.

“I know how you feel about me remarrying.” her fiancé was a bit late and promised to be there. Something about a sale that took more time than he expected and apologized to me over and over. I told him that it didn’t matter.

“You’re happy and that’s what matters.”

“But you don’t trust him.” I stayed quiet. There was no point in denying it. “Do you trust me?” I looked at her and nodded. I wanted to say with my life but that would be pushing it. “Then trust me with this when I say that, you may not understand it right now, but there will come a day when you will have to trust someone other than yourself.” That’s when I scoffed.

“Mother,” I called her that when she was trying to be wise with me. “don’t take it personally but the day I trust a man with my life I’ll run that 5K you love to do so much.” I made a disgusting face. I _hate_ running.

She smiled and nodded and we left it like that.

When my mom’s soon-to-be-husband was taking the picture with me and my mom in my toga, she looked sad. I asked her what was wrong and she told men that I deserved to have my father in one of the most important achievements in my life. I hugged her and said,

“I never needed him, mom. Don’t feel sad because of him. I made it this far because of _you_. Let’s celebrate that.” She smiled but she still looked sad. 

True that there were families with divorced parents and most of them were there, together for the celebration of one their child's miles stones. Whatever differences they had in the past were second to the happiness of said child. Why couldn’t my father be like that? Why did he choose to be a man instead of a father? Was I that of a disappointment? Was I such a burden?

Though I ignored my thoughts, I didn’t discard them completely since it helped me focus on myself and what I wanted. 

I once dated a guy and after that humiliation, I discarded the idea completely. 

First, I didn’t saw the appeal of this capitalist Hollywood romance that they always tried to shove down my throat. I was once called out for being cold and mean towards men but I didn’t care. It was my life and I couldn’t trust someone with it—and even less after the incident that really defined me as the woman I am today. Even my mom insisted over and over again for me to find a young boyfriend _or_ girlfriend (I laughed at that. She really wanted me to be happy and not alone.) I told her that I was fine on my own and that was that.

After I started studying from my major in History of Art with a minor in Drawing, I was ready to take on the art world. Be recognized for being one of the best curators there was, own my first gallery, work at museums—and to travel the world. Art was the only thing that gave me that tingly sensation in my chest. If I say out loud that Art was (and still is) my only love, I know people would look at me weird. How can one person feel so much passion towards a thing as abstract as Art? Well, I do not have the answer for that but, how do I know It's real? 

Because I can't find the words to describe it. To feel something so strongly and not have the vocabulary for it? I think that's passion.

And I decided to dedicate my whole life to that. 

The airport looked bigger for some reason. 

People with suitcases roamed the floors with their bags and passports. Families and friends accompanied their loved ones, hugging them, some crying and some laughing. I always found airports kind of sad. It's the idea of new beginnings but also leaving one's old life behind. In my case, it was my mother and the memories we had together. I came to realization that I did focus on myself too much when it came to my independence but I forgot my mother a bit. I took decisions thinking that they were the best for my future but I never stopped and think that that path was without her. 

I know I am exaggerating since I am going away for a year... but still...

I studied her for a bit as we got coffee. She talked with her husband and smiled at each other as I took out my sketchbook and drew her. I mean, I can draw her by memory but as I moved my pencil, I noticed a change. Her hair had white around the roots, a bit of laugh lines had appeared around her eyes and mouth, her hands were a bit boney and her eyes looked tired. 

"Are you excited?" Asked my mother's husband. I nodded and kept drawing. I was never much of a talker and he learned when to stop. "Wow... you're going to Gondor. I wish I had the opportunity to go." 

My mother placed her hand on his and smiled. "I am sure we can visit her when she decides to live there." I didn’t look up from my dark green sketchbook.

"I'm not going to live in Gondor, mom." She shrugged. "It's just an internship and I have to come back to finish my degree."

Mom looked at her wrist watch and finished drinking her coffee. Then she patted the table to get my attention and stood up. "Tauriel, it's time."

When we got to the line to get in to baggage control, mom hugged me tightly. The hug made me feel secure but also lonely. Mom was the only person I trusted, she was my safety net and now I was saying good bye. I tried not to cry. I _hate_ to cry but I closed my eyes and let one tear fall. If it was for my mother then there was no damage. 

"I am going to miss you, my little flower." I held my breath. I could see her husband wiping away a tear. I went to him and gave him a small hug—it was my last gift for my mother. I could see how happy that made her. "Also, I got something for you." She opened her purse and took out a thin silver chain with a tiny silver triangle hanging from it. "A present." I smiled and extended my wrist and she locked it. 

"I love it, mom... I'll call you when I get there, okay?" She nodded and I entered. 

Now inside the plane, I looked for my seat and placed my back pack on the cabin and sat down. I was a bit disappointed that I didn’t get the window seat but it was not the end of the world. Even though I _hate_ flying, I found soothing the fluffy clouds. 

When the flight attendant asked us to buckle up, I did and pulled tightly the strap until I felt myself secure. It was an ten hour flight and I popped some _Benadril_ in order to sleep during it. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea but every time I felt the plane tremble, I grabbed the strap and pulled it harder. I need some shut eye. 

When I say Gondor was beautiful as a Baroque painting I was not exaggerating. The city itself was a masterpiece. It belongs in a museum! Not only because of the architectural beauty but because of the cultural value it had. Even though it was summer, there was no heat and the wind was refreshing. It was like Spring. Flowers bloomed everywhere, in every corner that was either a flower shop, a coffee shop or a restaurant. It was the perfect place to go for vacation but not so much to live. It looked expensive and I remembered my mother's words. There was no way I was going to spend more than a thousand pounds for an apartment. 

Good thing the Internship offered a residence for new interns. 

When I found the rustic building, I went to the front desk and gave my information. The woman gave me a key and a pamphlet with the rules of the building and schedule to eat if I wished to eat there. The elevator looked like it was made a century ago with the whole metal fence that we had to pull from one side and from the floor. When it moved, it screamed in pain and I had to grip the strap of my back pack every time it stopped abruptly so someone would enter. 

I considered taking the stairs but given the fact that I was in a tenth floor, I decided better to either have a few mini hearts attacks than do exercise. 

My room was the 107B, the last room of the hall. With the key that I was given, I entered and was greeted with a beautiful, Asian, plump girl with silky, wavy black hair making her bed. She turned around and smiled. She stretched a bit the sheets and walked towards me. 

"You must be Tauriel," I nodded and she extended her hand. I took it expecting them to be soft as velvet but they were rough. I could even feel some cuts and calluses. "My name is Arwen, your roommate." I nodded and looked around. 

It was small with two beds. One wall was divided into two closets while at the end there was another door that lead to the balcony. Beside the entry door there was roofless wall that divided the dining room with the bathroom, where the other room (107A) was. In other words, four girls shared a bathroom. I took a deep breath at the thought of that. 

"Did the other girl arrived?" Said another voice from the other room. A chubby girl with a shaved head and septum appeared. Is everyone here beautiful? Her eyes were hazel and had wicked eyeliner. She smiled and extended her hand and I took it. "Rosie, Rossie Cotton it's nice to meet you, roomie. Eowyn had to go out but as soon as she arrives, I'll introduce you to her." I nodded and went back to my room and noticed that Rosie was fallowing me. "So, where are you from?" 

I don't like interrogations and specially from people I just shook hands with but I figured since we were going to live together for a year, it was okay. "Woodlandrealm." I simply stated. 

"Oh! You're from the other side of the globe. Cool! Maybe you can teach me Spanish since I only know English and French!" Each girl had a different accent so I was self-conscious of speaking, for some dumb reason. " _Magnifique!_ I'm from The Shire. We are so far away." She giggled and I gave a small smile.

"And I'm from Riverdale... now that is far." Said Arwen while fluffing her pillows. A breeze entered making her hair move a bit. "You're here for the internship?" I nodded. "So, we are all going to see each other more, huh." 

Rosie clasped her hands in excitement. "Anway, I'll let you unpack. Want to go out once you finished?" Tauriel thought for a moment. She did sleep during the flight and there was no way she didn’t feel tired. But the thought of going to a new city on the first day scared her a bit. "It'll be fun—we are not going crazy but we should get to know the city a bit and the internship won't start for another week. We'll eat something and then continue."

In the end I nodded and Rosie smiled. 

That night I got ready to go out. 

I knew I had to get used to the fact that I had to wait of one of the girls, who called dibs before me and hoped that we had a cleaning schedule. But that's for tomorrow, I reassured myself. 

When I called my mom, she sounded tired. As if I had woken her up. _The other side of the globe_ I remembered. I told her about the girls and that I was going out for a bit and mom sounded happy for me but I had to cut the conversation short to let her sleep. 

Eowyn arrived later with some groceries. 

She was a tall girl with short and curly hair and gray eyes and dark, brown skin. We introduced ourselves and she offered me some food. I was hungry but I told her that I going to go groceries shopping tomorrow since they had planned to eat today. I was nervous as hell and I could feel it inside my throat and Eowyn noticed. 

"Here," she tossed me a pear, her Portuguese accent resonating. "you look pale. You need to eat something." I nodded, blushed and gave her my thanks. 

The city during the night was a whole different entity. 

I started taking photos and sending them to my mother because I wanted her to know that maybe living here wasn’t a completely crazy idea. Arwen suggested to eat something quick if we wanted to continue exploring and we agreed. We went to the _only_ Mcdonalds and ordered each something. 

Then Rosie got a notification from her phone. She chewed a fry and then looked at us. "If you are all interested, there is a bar that serves some wicked artisanal beer _and,"_ she took a sip from her drink. "some slam poetry." That peaked our interest. "We just have to take the train." I didn’t want to take a train. I didn’t want to venture that far into the city on my first day. Plus, there was going to be alcohol involved and I didn’t trust the girls yet. I didn’t want to discover just yet how tolerant they were with alcohol. Maybe next time.

"I think I should pass on this one. I can feel the jet lag now if I add alcohol, I would just be a burden to you." The three girls pouted but understood. 

"I doubt it," said Arwen. "Do you want us to accompany you to the residence?" I shook my head.

"You go on now and then tell me how it is and then you can bring me again if it's any good." Rosie nodded and asked for my phone number and told me to text her when I was in the room.

We parted ways and I walked towards the direction we came earlier. I put some music and started watching the people and the stores. I should've brought my sketchbook. It was just so breathtaking! Maybe I should explore more before going back. 

But then I took a turn on a corner and then two more and the next thing I knew, I was so lost. I started to panic. Not only because it was getting very late but because I noticed that the beauty of Gondor didn’t extent to these alleys and to make it worse, I didn’t have enough signal to use my GPS. So, I decided to enter the first shop that was open.

The _OPEN_ sign was in neon red and the windows were covered in black curtains and on top of the store it said, in Gothic lettering _The Black Arrow_. It looked intimidating at first but what choice did I have? So, I entered making a little bell jingle. The sudden sound made me wince. 

I almost had a hard attack when I saw what was inside. My whole body went hot with embarrassment. It was a BDSM shop. Every wall had, either cuffs and whips or leather masks or mannequins with dominatrix outfits. I was so shocked that I couldn’t move.

"Hello!" Said a tall and handsome man. My gods he was so beautiful. He was wearing a gray waistcoat, pants of the same color and a white dress shirt with a dark green tie. His hair was long and pale blonde and his eyes were icy blue and his voice was low but smooth. "How may I help you?" I recognized that accent... it's the same as mine...

He noticed my reaction and exited the counter and got closer. 

"I-I... um-um..." He chuckled. I forgot how to talk in English.

"I believe you entered here without knowing what we sell. Usually people come here with something in mind but I guess there is a first time for everything." He smelled of fire wood. "Are you lost?" I nodded. 

"I-I am looking for my r-residence." I cleared my throat. This is not the time to be charmed by man. It has happened before and it's not happening now. 

The man opened his eyes when he heard me speaking. "You're not from around here, are you?" I shook my head. "No wonder you got lost. Where are you from, _linda_?" I hesitated but I ended saying Woodlandrealm. His eyes brightened and started talking to me in Spanish saying how he was from Woodlandrealm too and that he was from Amon Lac, while I said Mirkwood. He was very pleased. "What's the name of your residence?" I hesitated. It didn’t feel right giving such information to a man that runs a place like this. 

"New costumer?" Said a soft but rough voice. I blushed again. This guy was tanned (darker than me) with mid length brown hair, gray eyes and stubble. He was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. Just what I needed, another handsome man.

"No. Just a lost puppy." He smirked and the other man chuckled. "She is from Woodlandrealm." The other guy smiled, surprised.

"I apologize for taking your time." I turned around but the man touched my arm.

But then the other man started talking to me in Spanish. I recognized that accent. He was from Dale. I apologized again in Spanish and backed away.

"Wait." I swallowed saliva. "You are just a baby and I can't let you be in the streets alone. Come." The tall man walked towards the counter and took out a map. It was for tourists. The other man looked over his shoulder and placed his chin on top of it. "We have terrible signal here but I bet if..." He opened the map and stretched it over the glass where butt plugs and piercings were being exposed.  "you can tell me the street of the residence I can guide you from here." I got closer and nodded. 

"It's in Telperion Street." The blonde man raised his thick eyebrows.

"Oh... wow... you're quite far." He turned the map and pointed at the slim white line with the name _Telperion_ _Street_. "You want to get here but you're..." Then he traced his finger a few inches. "here." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "How did you get all there way here?" I could feel my body heating up again. 

"I-I... was with some friends but I decided to head back to the residence but I kept walking and I... ended up here." The blonde man made an _d'aww_ sound.

" _Pobrecita_ _!_ Is this the first time you've visited Gondor?" I nodded. I could feel my body giving up.

"I arrived today." Both men made a surprised expression. "Can I take a picture of the map? I am sorry to bother you." The blond man nodded and I took out my phone. "I appreciate the help."

Then the blond man extended his hand and I took it. "My name is Thranduil and this is my partner in life, Bard." The other man waved his fingers. "You are welcome here..." Then Thranduil kissed my hand and I gasped. "anytime." Then he smirked and let go. I could feel my face turning red and I backed away, looking down. "Watch out!" But it was too late. I crashed into a mannequin holding some rope and it fell on me, covering my body and the table beside it with dildos and gags fell on my lap. I could just die. I couldn’t breathe out of the embarrassment. 

Bard ran towards me and kneeled down. "Oh, my gods! Are you alright?" I stood up and left, leaving Bard with the mess. I opened the door but I didn’t get far because I crashed into someone. 

The impact was so strong that he fell back with me on top of him. "Oh, gods..." I muttered, red and shaking. I couldn’t see well who he was because I was on the verge of tears. 

He groaned in pain and I stood up and ran. I ran so hard—and I _hate_ running but my feet moved on their own until I was on the main road. I stopped to catch my breath. Sweat drops rolled down my forehead and strands of hair were sticking on my neck. What just happened? I just wanted to get to my room and rest but I ended up lost and making a fool out of myself!

When I calmed down, I took my phone and looked at the map... well... it was useless now since I had signal. I turned my GPS on and started walking.

The girls scolded me for not texting them when I arrived. 

I told them that I was so tired that I took a shower and fell asleep. They seem to understand but made me promise that if I ever do that, then I should text them to see if I was alright. I didn’t understand why the overprotectiveness since we just met but I still agreed. 

Arwen told me all about the bar and how nice it was and that I should totally come next time. Maybe I should. Maybe if I had gone with them then I wouldn't have entered that shop. Just thinking about it sends chills down my spine. 

The rest of the day I told the girls that I was going to do some grocery shopping and Arwen asked to wait because she wanted to go too. Since we share the same refrigerator then it would be easier to do it together. I nodded and we headed out.

I was glad that the store was close to our residence but still we couldn't do a massive shopping since we were just two girls with two arms. We made the decision to buy the essentials like milk, water, bread, butter, eggs, some fruits, meat, pasta and rice, among other snacks. We agreed that we could share ingredients if we wanted to cook for the both of us but individual snacks are off limits. When we arrived, Eowyn gave me a cleaning schedule. Thank the gods!

"What are you looking for?" Asked Arwen, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

She asked because my face looked desperate. I stood up from looking down the bed and sat down. "A silver bracelet that my mom gave me when I left." I stood up and opened the closet. 

"Oh, no! Well, I haven't seen it. You did have it when we left our rooms but when I saw you the next morning you didn’t have it." I stopped for a second and remembered something embarrassing. 

I cursed in Spanish and Arwen looked at me weird. I whimpered and took out my phone and Googled _The_ _Black Arrow._ It says that it opens at six in the afternoon and closes at two in the morning. Of course such a place has such a sketchy schedule. But maybe it's not there. Maybe I dropped it when I fell on the guy... if that's true then it's lost forever! I wanted to cry. 

It was five o'clock and I decided if I should take the trip. Some people might think that it was just a stupid and cheap bracelet but for me it's more than that. It's my mother and it's my life back at Mirkwood. I just had to see if I could find it. 

I told Arwen that I was going to head out and that I would be back soon.

I kept telling myself that maybe it's in some gutter somewhere and that I don't need to enter the shop. I couldn't possibly face those men again. Not after the mess I made with those sex toys. When I arrived to the street, I made sure that no one was there. I didn’t want to bump into them. Good things the shop has black curtains or else I would have had to crawl on the pavement. 

I started searching but no such luck. 

What did I expect? It's a thin silver bracelet. It could have been swept away or someone took it. How was I going to explain that to my mother? 

"I knew you were going to come back." The deep and familiar voice said as the jingle of the bells filled the street. I looked back and swallowed. It was Thranduil. How could he have known that I was here? "I saw you through the security cameras." He pointed up at the two black cameras in each corner. "Come inside."

I shook my head. "No. I apologize for the mess I caused but I am looking for something. There is no need for me to get back in there." 

"You mean the silver bracelet?" I quickly looked at him and he smirked. "It's inside." He opened the door wider, inviting me in. 

The mess was cleaned up and I hugged myself in fear of knocking out something _again_. Thranduil went to the other side of the counter and took my bracelet out. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much," I went to take it but Thranduil pulled it back. I looked up and saw him smiling. 

"You made such a mess yesterday." I blushed and opened my mouth to say something but he kept talking. I hugged my arms again and grabbed my upper arm. Feeling the force of my fingers gave me a bit of stability. "We had to do it all by ourselves and you even hurt one of my costumers." I wanted to run away but he kept playing with my bracelet. "What to do with you?" He gave me a wicked smile. 

"Thranduil," warned a voice from the other room. I could hear the beads of the door moving as Bard walked in. He grabbed Thranduil's wrist and took the bracelet. " _You_ freaked her out."

Thranduil smiled and Bard let loose. "I just wanted to see her reaction. It's quite cute." Thranduil massaged his wrist and leaned back. "You're such a brute." But it sounded like he enjoyed it.

Bard gave me my bracelet and I secured it in my purse. "Ignore him. I apologize for him. He shouldn't have done that and you didn't hurt a costumer. Maybe some scratches but nothing more." Bard reassured me with a smile. "It was just a kid looking for some research." Then the door jingled and Bard looked up. "Ah. There he is."

I looked back and saw a guy, my age probably, with tanned skin, dark brown hair and stubble—he looked like he hadn't slept in days. When the guy looked at me, he stopped and pointed a finger.

"You're the girl who crashed into me!" Eru, just let me die now. I heard Thranduil cackling. 

Everything was so overwhelming: the shop and its _things_ , the embarrassment and three men close to me. I gripped my arm tighter. 

Bard touched my back softly and pushed me through the door. He looked at me and gave me a smile. "I am sorry that you went through this. I know you're not used to this type of... scene but I promise you there is nothing to be afraid off." We exited but Bard held the door. 

"Th-thank you for keeping my bracelet." Bard nodded and closed the door.

The week passed smoothly and I never went back to _The Black Arrow_. I had my bracelet back and I slowly forgot about my two days of hell. Now it was time to focus on the real reason why I came to Gondor: My Internship. 

On my first day, I was greeted by an artist called Gandalf where he talked to us about what we hoped to expect from this internship.

He was a man in his late fifties with a full gray beard. Of course I knew who he was. Even if I didn’t trust men, I was capable of recognizing talent. I know how it sounds... I can be very... condescending but what can I say?

My roommates were beside me and we walked through Gandalf's gallery. He showed the place and stopped, facing us. I was ready to take notes and learn from the best. 

"This internship was founded by the late Arathorn Ellesar in 1992, which I assume, most of you were born." Most of the interns chuckled. "This was way before the Ellesar Foundation. His son, Aragorn Ellesar has continued with it after his father passed away two years ago. He is currently here, still studying in order to continue what Arathorn began. This provides with undergrads the opportunity to learn about nonprofit art profession through internships in museums and cultural institutions." I gripped my notepad as he spoke. This is all I ever wanted!

An interned raised his hand. "Sir, what will we do, exactly?"

"Well, not only will you better your portfolio but also you will work in different positions in many different departments, including curatorial, education, marketing, development, collection and special events. Some of you might work in the MoMA, The Museum of Fine Arts and/or Gondor Museum—and that is mentioning a few." People around me started to whisper in delight. "Now, fallow me and I will show you the rest of my gallery."

The girls and I sat on a bench, outside the gallery, eating a snack. I was smiling while chewing, thinking all the opportunities this internship will give me. 

"So what museums do you want to work in?" Asked Rosie.

"All of them." I answered quickly, making the girls giggle. 

Rosie nudged my shoulder. "You're so cute." I smiled. "I want to work at the MoMA. I just love modern art." She sighed. "Well, I would prefer anything than The Natural Museum."

Eowyn made a shocked face. "What? Girl! It has a dinosaur skeleton! That is so cool!" Rosie shrugged, uninterested. 

"What about you, Arwen?"

"I would like to be in the Ellesar Foundation." She munched, her cheeks getting rounder. "I think it's charming and I've been there before. I really want to work there." It was nice talking to my roommates. They were all individually charming and sweet and so far, they weren't a bother.  I really like them. "Well, we better head back." We nodded and stood up.

As we walked, I saw the guy from _The Black Arrow_ getting up from a bench and entering the gallery. I forgot to breath for a moment and the shock was so great that it even made my heart beat fast. What the hell? When we entered, he was talking to some other interns. How did I not see him before? Then our eyes met and I adverted them. Crap. I turned around to face Gandalf.

"Hey," he said and I ignored him. "You're the chick from _The Black—_ " but I turned around and glared. I walked away and he fallowed me. "So, you finally noticed me."

"I didn’t see you until now." That made him chuckle and I looked around and saw my roommates looking at me. 

"Really? Because I've been here the whole day and we live in the same building. Have you really not notice me?" My eyes widened. 

" _What_?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I live on the seventh floor." I got dizzy for a moment. I dropped my note book and the guy picked it up. He looked inside and then looked at me. "My name is Kili, Kili Durin." He handed me my notebook. "You're really good at drawing." I didn’t say anything. I just wanted him to leave me alone. "Look, I know our first encounter was a bit... weird, specially the _where_ _—_ "

"Look, Kili," I snapped. I wasn’t about to have this conversation with this kid. Not now, not ever. "There is no need for you to talk to me. Whatever the reasons you were there is not of my business and vice versa. I want to forget so leave me alone." I looked down at him since he was shorter than me. 

He was surprised by my tone, so he raised his hands up in defeat. "Allright, no need to get defensive. I was just amused about the circumstances of our meeting but there is no need for the attitude." He took a step back. "I won't bother you." Then he left. 

The girls came to my side and asked me if I was alright and I nodded. There was nothing to worry about since I made myself clear to that guy. Now he won't bother me ever again.

The next day I saw him again. 

Me and the girls were on our way to meet with Gandalf when Kili waved at me and asked me to come closer. Of course, I ignored him but he did something that made me jump; he started saying the name of the shop. Quickly I excused myself and grabbed the guy by the arm and pushed him.

"Tauriel, is everything okay?" Asked Arwen.

"Yes, I'll catch up with you later." Then I took Kili again by the arm and we walked away. "What the _fuck_ is your problem?! Didn’t I make myself clear yesterday?" Kili nodded.

"Yes, but hear me out. I kind of need your help." I scoffed. Is he serious right now? 

"I don’t have time for this." I started walking but he fallowed me.

"Tauriel, was it? Like I said, I need your help. I am starting a project and I can't take pictures." He wasn’t making any sense. "It's about bondage and I need material." I looked at him disgusted. "It's not what you think. _The Black Arrow_ does live shows of bondage and—" I made a disgusted noise and quickened my pace. He soon fallowed. "It's not what you think—I just find it fascinating the relationship between rope and skin. That's it! I asked if I could take pictures for my research and they flat out refused. Something about the clients and privacy and I had an idea!" He was panting now and so was I... I really _hate_ exercise. "Why don't I use drawings! So, I was wondering if you could—"

I stopped. "You aren't seriously asking me to go to one of those shows, right?" I let out a dry laugh. "You really must be crazy. You know why the internet is such a wonderful thing? Because you can _fucking_ Google it and it gives a wide range of diversity. You don't need me." I started walking. 

"Let me ask you something?" He was beside me now. "You like drawing from a picture of from a live model?" 

"That's different."

"How so?" I groaned. "Look, there is nothing weird about it. You will not be participating and people will not know you will be there. _The Black Arrow_ has the policy of protecting people's identity. Plus, you owe me." I really wanted to punch him now.

"Owe you?!"

Kili raised his hands and showed me that scratches all over his hands. They were healing but they still looked painful after a week. "And I am having back problems now. I am pretty sure it started the day you crashed into me." I went red. 

"What the hell?!"

"Just come with me and we will ask the owner if drawings are alright. If it's not then I won't bother you—and this time I will keep my promise." 

"I don’t trust you." I glared and he shrugged.

"I don't need your trust, I need your talent." He looked at me serious and it surprised me. "I am already working on my proposal. It's still incomplete but I can send it to you so you can see how serious I am about it." We stopped walking and I looked at the hour. 

"We are late."

"Let me at least send it to you." I took a deep breath and looked up.

"Fine but you have to promise something." Kili smiled, in relief and nodded. "I need you to promise me to never talk to me during the day. You have your projects but I also have mine and I don’t need distraction." 

"Wow... umm, okay." He extended his arm and I took it. "It's a promise."


End file.
